Various dental procedures require polishing, drilling, grinding and other such procedures that produce residue and/or particulate. Water is used to rinse the areas of the patient's mouth and to cool areas that are being drilled or ground. As the fluid washes away the residue and particles, it typically pools within the patient's mouth. Suction tubes have long been used to remove such particulate from a patient's mouth. The common suction tube is provided with a first, distal end having a nozzle, and an opposite end that is coupled to a suction device. Oftentimes, a dental assistant or the patient must hold the suction tube in position within the patient's mouth while the dentist or hygienist perform various procedures. Other times, the water and particulate is allowed to pool within the patient's mouth for a brief period of time while work is being performed on the patient's teeth. Then the work stops, while the patient or dental hygienist positions the suction tube in the mouth to remove the fluid and particulate. This stop-and-start method of performing the dental procedures is cumbersome and time consuming. In instances where the patient or the hygienist may hold the suction tube in the mouth while work is being performed, the suction tube frequently, but unintentionally, interferes with the work being performed. Moreover, the distal end of the suction tube oftentimes comes into contact with the patient's cheek or tongue, which prevents the flow of liquid and debris into the suction tube.
Oftentimes, dental procedures can take a considerable amount of time. During the procedures the patients must keep their mouths open to enable the dentist to perform the work. This can become difficult and can tire the patient's jaw muscles rapidly, especially where the patient is elderly. Accordingly, as the procedures continue, the patient becomes more and more uncomfortable, while the patient's mouth moves closer and closer to a closed position.
Accordingly, what is needed is a new device that holds a suction tube at the optimum location within the patient's mouth, far from the area on which the dentist is working. Such a device should also serve as a mouth prop to position the patient's mouth in an open, but comfortable position, reducing strain on the patient's jaw muscles. Large and/or rigid mouth props may produce their own strain on a patient's mouth. Such mouth props can also be intimidating, as the patient feels as the mouth prop is forcing the patient's mouth into a particular position. Accordingly, a novel dental device should provide a level of deformable resiliency in order to increase patient comfort. However, such a deformable nature cannot crimp or otherwise obstruct the airway of the suction tube.